mainstreammariofandomcom-20200213-history
Yoshi's Island DS
Yoshi's Island DS is another prequel set in the past, released for the Nintendo DS. Like Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, Yoshi is the main character and Baby Luigi is the hostage. Plot After the events of Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, Yoshi's Island is peaceful until Kamek, seemingly to avenge his previous defeat, starts kidnapping babies from all over the world, including Baby Luigi, Baby Mario, and Baby Peach. The stork attacks the Toadies with Baby Mario and Baby Peach, and they fall. They land near the Yoshi from their previous adventures. Baby Mario lands on Yoshi's back. The Yoshis hold a meeting and decide to help Baby Mario and Baby Peach rescue Baby Luigi and the other babies from Kamek. The stork comes with them. The many Yoshis go through several areas with Baby Mario and Baby Peach and fight off enemies. Like in the previous game, the yellow Yoshi fights the boss, the Burt Bros., and defeats them in a similar way to Burt the Bashful. Blue Yoshi enters a castle and defeats Gilbert the Gooey. Like in the previous game, the bosses are common enemies made giant by Kamek. Upon reaching the next area, Baby Peach is kidnapped by a monkey called a Grinder. Then Baby Donkey Kong falls on Yoshi's back. He helps Yoshi go through the level and swing on vines. Presumably defeating the monkey, they rescue Baby Peach and continue on their way. Yellow Yoshi defeats Hector the Reflector and Blue Yoshi defeats Big Bungee Piranha. After Yellow Yoshi defeats Bessie Bass on a battleship, the Yoshis, Baby Mario, Baby Peach, and Baby DK are swallowed up by a tidal wave in a storm aboard the battleship. Yoshi is separated from the others and finds Baby Wario, who was left by the Toadies after having a temper tantrum. He joins the team as Yoshi can't bear to leave him behind. Thanks to the Stork, Purple Yoshi and Baby Wario are able to find Baby Mario, Baby Peach, and Baby DK. After Blue Yoshi defeats Priscilla the Peckish, however, the ever-greedy Baby Wario decides to leave Yoshi's team to join a group of bandits. After Yellow Yoshi defeats Six-Face Sal, Baby Bowser is kidnapped by Kamek, and another Kamek tries to stop him but is unsuccessful. It is revealed that the Kamek that kidnapped the babies is actually Kamek of the future (possibly coming from some time after the first Super Mario World), and he has Bowser with him, having traveled to the past in Bowser's floating castle in search of seven stars, so he can take their power. Baby Bowser immediately recognizes Bowser as his future self. They hate each other, and Bowser breathes fire at Baby Bowser, sending him falling over the edge of the castle. Baby Bowser lands on top of Yoshi, knocking Mario off, and joins their team. After Blue Yoshi destroys Big Guy the Stilted, however, Kamek flies by and, upon noticing Baby Bowser, leaves to inform Bowser. Baby Bowser hitches a ride with him. Then Kamek tells Bowser that the seven stars that have fallen are resting in the hearts of seven babies, who are now Star Children, and if Bowser gets the power of these stars he can take over the world. He checks all the babies they have with his crystal ball, but none of them are Star Children. However, Baby Luigi is hiding and was not scanned by Kamek. Yellow Yoshi defeats Moltz the Very Goonie and sends him falling to his doom. Shortly after, the Yoshis, Baby Mario, Baby Peach, and Baby DK reach Bowser's Castle. There they see Baby Wario and Baby Bowser arguing over who gets to keep the treasure of the castle, and both rejoin Yoshi's team. When they reach the final room, Baby Bowser turns on them so he can keep his treasure. Yoshi defeats him. Kamek takes him to safety while Bowser appears. Angry at what Yoshi did to his past self, Bowser fights Yoshi but is defeated. Kamek makes him giant, but Yoshi defeats him again, returning him to his original size. The Toadies take Bowser away while Kamek flies away, with Baby Bowser again hitching a ride aboard his broomstick. Yoshi and the stork rescue all the kidnapped babies, including Baby Luigi, and return them to their homes. Wario is taken to a raft, along with Baby Bowser's treasure. A flying rock hits Kamek's broomstick as he and Bowser are about to return to their time, and Baby Bowser is knocked off the broomstick and lands on the raft where Wario is, and they fight over the treasure again. At the end, it is revealed that the seven Star Children are Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Baby Peach, Baby DK, Baby Wario, Baby Bowser, and a baby Yoshi that, at the very end, hatches from its egg. Characters *Yoshi *Baby Mario *Baby Luigi *Baby Peach *Baby Donkey Kong *Baby Wario *Baby Bowser *Kamek (present, mainly, but past Kamek does have a cameo when Baby Bowser is kidnapped) *Bowser Enemies Bosses *Burt Bros.﻿ *Gilbert the Gooey *Hector the Reflector *Big Bungee Piranha *Bessie Bass *Priscilla the Peckish *Six-Face Sal *Big Guy the Stilted *Moltz the Very Goonie *Baby Bowser *Bowser Locations﻿ *World 1 *World 2 *World 3 *World 4 *World 5﻿ ﻿ Category:Games Category:DS games Category:Prequels